


Smiles

by n_rdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Bokuto has an adorable smile, Car Accidents, Crying, F/M, Feels, I Made Myself Cry, Married Couple, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sad, Smile, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tearjerker, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_rdy/pseuds/n_rdy
Summary: 𝙰 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎.☺︎︎
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Smiles

Your vision is blurred and there's a sharp ringing piercing your ears. You struggle to keep your eyes open and everything hurts.

“She's crashing! Move, move move!”

Barely audible the nurses surround you pushing you down the bright hallway. You feel their hands attaching coords and the mask on your lower mouth fogs as your breathing grows slower. Your eyes roll back and your eyes close hearing more frantic shouts before you drift away.

You’re at the boardwalk. Your hand intertwined with Bokuto’s as you both stride by other couples and the brightly lit rides. You look up at him, your other hand on your abdominal as you rub your enlarged stomach. A small kick from the inside can be felt. 

>Play: Idk You Yet by Alexander 23

You smile and look up at your husband who’s already looking down at the two of you. Your eyes meet and it's as if everything had stopped in time. No matter how many times he gives you that look you can’t help but melt as if it were the first time.

He guides you over to the side of the boardwalk where you two watch as the sun sets. You lean your head against his shoulder and he wraps his other arm around you. After a few moments of comfortable silence between the two of you, you go to speak. “What do you think they’ll be like?”

Bokuto hums for a second in thought, “Hmm, probably super handsome like me or super beautiful like you...They’ll also be really smart! But they won't get that from me…” You both laugh and you go to speak again, “Do you think they’ll be athletic?” Bokuto rubs your back, “Maybe, it doesn’t matter. We’ll both be proud of them regardless!” You smile and rub your bump again watching as small movements can be seen. 

Bokuto takes your arms and turns you so you’re facing him and he swings them lightly from side to side. He beams as he continues fantasizing about the possibilities. You stare up at him watching with a proud expression plastered on your face. He’ll be a great father you think.

“Oh! And we’ll have to bring them here all the time!” he looks down at you with a wide toothy smile. This broadwalk happened to be where you guys had your first date together and where he later proposed to you. He brings your hands up to his lips and kisses them softly. The sudden change in demeanor causes you to tilt your head to the side in confusion. Bokuto assures you by placing your arms on his shoulder and wrapping his hands around your waist. He pauses before a small soft smile creeps onto his features.

“It doesn’t really matter to me, but one thing I know is they’ll always be happy with a bright smile.” 

Your eyes begin to water a bit which causes Bokuto to cup your face quickly in panic mode. “Oh no! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do we need to call 911?!” You laugh through your tears and look up at him, “No you dummy, I'm crying tears of joy!” He relaxes and begins laughing with you before he leans down and kisses you sweetly.

You both are driving back after an eventful day. You slowly begin nodding off and Bokuto looks over at you. You notice his eyes on you so you glance back at him. He’s smiling. That big bright smile he’s always given you no matter how tough the times got. He’s never failed to reassure you and comfort you. You smile back and time stops again. However this time, from the corner of your eye you see a car racing toward you and you scream.

Then it's black.

You wake up from what you thought was a dream till you looked down at the hospital equipment attached to you. You gasped and cupped your hand over your jaw. The nurse walked in seeing you awake and frantic. “Where is he? Where’s Bokuto!?” The nurse’s expression falls and your eyes go wide. “Where is he?” She looks down at her hands then back at you,

“He was behind you in a second ambulance, we tried everything we could but he didn’t make it. I'm so sorry.”

You’re heart drops and tears begin to fall down your cheeks. You cover your face with your hands and begin to loudly sob. The nurse walks over and rubs your back trying to comfort you but it's not the same. It’ll never be the same as when Bokuto did it. You sob for hours and end up falling back asleep due to exhaustion.

When you wake up, it's dark in your room except for the tv that's on. Its low hum is slightly comforting in the deafening silence of the hospital floor. You sit up and begin rubbing your stomach again trying to soothe the movements within you. You assume they know there's something wrong and you almost begin crying again at the thought. Before you could do anything though, your water breaks and you shriek in shock. Another nurse rushes in hearing you and you panic. 

You’re going into labor.

After a long and painful hour your new baby is born. Unlike most babies when born, yours didn’t cry that much. You began to internally panic but the doctor tells you there's nothing wrong and that they are very much healthy. You give her a weak smile as she places them into your arms. You cradle them, cooing and rocking them till they fall asleep. As they slept you could see a small smile on their face and the memory of what Bokuto said came back to you.

You smile and a tear rolls down your cheek,

“He would be so proud of you already.”


End file.
